História Paralela 2
by Gemini Leona
Summary: Nessa história, de um único capítulo, Kamus explica o porquê dele odiar comida apimentada...


História paralela 2: capítulo solo 

**Por que o Kamus odeia comida apimentada?**

**Subindo para a casa de Touro, os cavaleiros estavam. Durante a subida, Aioros pergunta a Kamus o porquê dele odiar comida apimentada...**

**Aioros: Kamus.. só uma pergunta.**

**Kamus: diga..**

**Aioros: por que você odeia comida apimentada?**

**Kamus: bem...... eu...**

**Aioros: não enrola e fala logo...**

**Kamus: é que teve um dia....**

**Flashback **

**(Kamus narrando)**

**Foi um dia em que eu tinha acabado de chegar da Sibéria, e minha esposa, Lunara, estava me esperando , feliz da vida, junto com nossa filha, Lara. Eu tinha chegado à tarde, e eu, Lunara e Lara fomos passear e apreciar a bela paisagem do Santuário grego... as belas praias, o jardim secreto do Shaka, enfim, foi uma tarde maravilhosa... quando chegamos do nosso passeio, fomos jantar uma deliciosa comida que minha Lunara havia preparado com muito amor .....**

**Aioros: ela preparou a comida com SAZON?**

**Kamus: não...**

**(Kamus narrando)**

**Depois do delicioso jantar, ela pediu pra que Lara seguisse para o quarto, para dormir... entendi que ela queria ficar a sós comigo... então, a nossa linda filha foi para o quarto dela e nós, Lunara e eu, ficamos sozinhos, como queríamos.....ela pegou um vinho ,que ela mesma tinha comprado e deixado reservado pra uma ocasião como aquela; duas taças e nós dois fomos para o nosso quarto, curtir a noite juntos...**

**Aioros: OO ... qué éssu.....**

**Kamus: quer que eu pule essa parte ou quer que eu conte tudo, tintin por tintin?**

**Aioros: conta tudo né...**

**(Kamus narrando)**

**Lunara havia preparado tudo, para curtirmos meu retorno....**

**Era noite de lua cheia, uma lua linda que brilhava no céu, iluminando o quarto meu e de Lunara.... uma leve brisa soprava...até que... ela, o meu amor, virou-se para mim e disse:**

**Lunara: Kamus... vamos beber um pouco de vinho, comemorando o seu retorno....**

**Kamus: você fica tão feliz assim quando eu volto das minhas viagens da Sibéria? – abracei-a, envolvendo sua cintura e a beijei ardentemente nos lábios-**

**(volta a cena pra Kamus e Aioros)**

**Aioros: tropeça na escada ... qué éssu, Kamus... você parece frio.. mas é bem fogoso, né...**

**Kamus: ajudando Aioros a se levantar ....meu frio é somente nos meus golpes, de resto, eu sou mui caliente...**

**Aioros: mas você não é francês?**

**Kamus: sou, por que?**

**Aioros: por que você falou espanhol, no lugar de francês?**

**Kamus: é que eu falo muitas línguas..**

**Aioros: uhum.. sei..**

**(volta Kamus a narrar sua história)**

**Depois daquele beijo, eu a olhei bem nos olhos e ela olhou pra mim também.. vi que seu rosto alvo estava meio enrubescido....peguei uma das taças que estavam cheias de vinho e tomei um pouco e dei um pouco à Lunara e depois eu a beijei de novo, e acabei deixando a taça cair no chão......**

**(volta a cena pra Kamus e Aioros)**

**Aioros: bem.. num precisa falar essas partes mais.. digamos.. íntimas...pula logo pros finalmentes...**

**Kamus: tá bem...**

**(Kamus narrando)**

**No dia seguinte, eu levantei por volta das 11hs da manhã e encontrei minha Lunara , na cozinha... ela estava preparando um café pra ela tomar..**

**(volta a cena pra Kamus e Aioros)**

**Aioros: e você não descongelou não?**

**Kamus: ¬¬'**

**Aioros: num precisa me olhar desse jeito, né..u.u**

**Kamus: então deixa eu terminar...¬¬'**

**Aioros: tá bem...**

**(Kamus narrando)**

**Cheguei, pé ante pé, por trás dela e a abracei... e disse-lhe bem baixinho...**

**Kamus: amor... você pode preparar meu almoço? **

**Lunara: - bate com uma panela na cara de Kamus-..**

**(volta a cena pra Kamus e Aioros)**

**Aioros: uahahahahahhahahahhaha... XD**

**Kamus: é que não foi em você a panelada , ne´..¬¬'**

**Aioros: porra, mas você é muito burro... mulher odeia ser lembrada apenas na hora da comida e de fazer aquelas coisas...**

**Kamus: é... acabei aprendendo isso de uma maneira meio... ardida...**

**Aioros: ardida? Como assim?! O.o'**

**Kamus: bem...**

**(Kamus narrando)**

**Lunara: você tá me achando com cara de cozinheira é?!**

**Kamus: - com um band-aid no nariz- mas... eu até prepararia meu almoço.... mas eu num sei pilotar fogão...então..**

**Lunara: TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE PILOTO DE FOGÃO, É?!**

**Kamus: -assustado-... n-não..**

**Lunara: ENTÃO?**

**Kamus: é.. é que... seu almoço é o melhor almoço do mundo...' – tentando consertar as coisas-**

**Lunara: é mesmo?**

**Kamus: é sim.... – vendo que está conseguindo êxito-**

**Lunara: bem.. eu vou preparar seu almoço...**

**Ela fez um macarrão, que parecia gostoso.... mas só parecia...porque...**

**Kamus: amorzinho.... esse macarrão... tá meio ... apimentado...**

**Lunara: apimentado? Como assim?**

**Kamus: ele tá... meio ardido na hora em que a gente come, sabe...**

**Lunara: explica..¬¬**

**Kamus: bem, não vou enrolar.. afinal.. o que você colocou nesse macarrão, que ele tá mais ardido que a comida baiana do Jabu...**

**Lunara: ué.. eu coloquei.. – vendo que, em vez do vidrinho de sal que era pra ela Ter pegado, ela pegou um vidro de pimenta forte-.... pimenta..hehe...**

**Kamus: por que fez isso?! TT**

**Lunara: VOCÊ NÃO ME ENTENDE!!!!!!!!! EU TÔ DE TPM... EU TÔ MUITO SENSÍVEL!!!!!!!!! E VOCÊ VAI COMER ESSE MACARRÃO À FORÇA!!!!!!!! – pegando um copo d'água-**

**Kamus: TT.. amorzinho.. você não seria capaz de... me fazer comer ....isso, né..?**

**Lunara: - colocando o copo com água do lado do prato de macarrão-.. COME E TOMA ÁGUA, DEPOIS DE CADA GARFADA...**

**Kamus: TT – comendo macarrão apimentado e tomando água-**

**Lunara: - vigiando , pra ver se Kamus joga a comida fora- ¬¬'... – e com um rolete de macarrão na mão-**

**Kamus: - pensando- o que eu fiz pra merecer isso..TT...**

**Lunara: COME E NÃO DEIXA NENHUM FIAPO DE MACARRÃO NO PRATO...¬¬**

**Kamus: tá bem..mas... poderia me trazer mais copinho d'água... esse daqui acabou...TT**

**Lunara: depois... come tudo...- ainda vigiando marido-**

**Kamus: TT – com a boca ardendo, de tanto comer macarrão apimentado..-**

**Lunara: ¬¬... tô de olho em você...**

**Kamus: - acabou de comer o macarrão-.. pronto.. amorzinho... acabei.. pode me trazer um galão de água gelada, fazendo a gentileza..TT**

**Lunara: toma.. – trouxe um galão de água gelada-**

**Kamus: - virou o galão inteiro numa golada só-**

**Lunara: agora vai fazer o que você tem que fazer e deixa eu arrumar a casa...¬¬**

**Kamus: tá bem.... TT – sai correndo-**

**(volta a cena pra Kamus e Aioros)**

**Aioros: XDDDDDDDDDD.. agora tá explicado o porquê de você odiar comida apimentada...**

**Kamus: TT e você fica rindo né...**

**Aioros: mas você queria que eu chorasse?! Isso foi hilário..!! XD**

**Kamus: ¬¬'**

**Saga: dá pra vocês dois pararem de ficar fofocando e andar logo...**

**Kamus e Aioros: tá bem...**

**FIM...**


End file.
